


The Story of Castiel

by katieluvanime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieluvanime/pseuds/katieluvanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was never like other people.  But when his eyes grew wide and a smile spread across his face, I thought maybe, just maybe, that was okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> If you're a Supernatural Fan then you know the Story of Castiel. This is just a different twist on things! :-)

I wasn't like other people. I knew that the moment I opened up my eyes for the first time and saw the world for what it really was. So many bright colors of different shades and hews all danced around my sight, making me giggle slightly. The doctor was astounded, my father amazed. My mother non-existent. You see, I was taken from a dead body. My mother died on the operating table ten minutes before my birth. I could feel her body dying around me, trying to snuff out my breath. Any normal baby couldn't know, couldn't feel what was going on around them. They couldn't hear and recognize the voices of their parents laughing about what they were going to call you. 

I would always remember her voice, her titling giggle as she smacked his arm lightly. She sounded so pretty, so happy. I could always hear her talking to me, stroking her stomach lightly, almost unconsciously. I felt her love then, in those quiet moments when it was just the two of us. She sang quietly of love and patience, and it always made me content. I wouldn't squirm, wouldn't move even once as I basked in the glow of her feelings. She was my mother, and even in her womb I loved her. But I never once knew her. And I never once would be like other people. 

I couldn't help it I suppose. It was a gift, a freak gift that wasn't supposed to happen. My mother's people never fell in love with outsiders. They considered it taboo, against the laws of nature. Well, I suppose it was, considering my mother was an angel. Yes, you heard me right. An honest to God, her father himself, angel. She was over a thousand years old by the time she met my father, a simple yet devout man who was lost on the side of the road one day, the one day she decided to come to earth. She ran into him, quite literally, and her heart was his. She was punished for their love, and she chose him over her father. 

I'm pretty sure that's why she died. I heard grandfather speaking one day, on the day of my birth, calling her to him. She would leave my father me, and she could return home like she was supposed to. She didn't want to, never wanted to, but she did anyway. I suppose her love for him was stronger.

I grew up loved by my father, who treasured me like the gift of God that I was. He would stroke my hair and sing me to sleep with that sweet off-key voice. I will never forget that voice for as long as I exist, along with my mothers.

He knew I was different. I saw things, knew things, that no ordinary child would know. I would look at him with bright blue eyes filled with knowledge beyond my years. I would ask him question after question, knowing that he had no way of answering. And then one day, one very quiet and sullen day, he did answer me:

"I can't give you what you want. I'm a simple man, not worldly like your mother was. All I know is this town, this home. And how much I love you and loved her. I can't tell you what you want to know."

He tweaked my nose and stood up from the table, and I loved him even more. I never asked him anymore questions, only listened to what he did know.

I lost him when I was 12. His heart failed on him. It was strange that he died on my birthday at the exact same time my mother did. I heard her giggle quietly when he passed, and I knew he would be okay. She was with him again.

I was sent to a home until they could find some sort of family to take me in. My father was an orphan, my mother an angel. I'm not sure I would have wanted to stay with her family, but I never had a choice.

His name was Azazel, and he was the angel of death. Grandfather sent him to find me and make sure I was okay. A strange Grandfather he is. He is father to all humans, and he sends his darkest angel to take care of me. 

Death was fun. He never liked it when I called him by his real name, so I had to settle with that. Death commanded the beings known as reapers, although most of them were in no way grim. Tess was nice. He left me with "her" sometimes when he had a big assignment. She would talk with me and sometimes take me on one of her reapings. There was one that I remember that involved some man that was dying in a coma. He was kinda cute, or as cute as someone that was dying could be. Tess liked him, a lot. She called him a righteous man, a good man. When he got away she was furious for weeks. 

I suppose that's where my story begins. You see, there is a war brewing behind the scenes and I can no longer hear my mother laugh. She is silent, as are the rest. I miss her, almost desperately, as my uncle comes to me with a message from Grandfather.

"You are an angel, one of my chosen children. I have a mission for you that is of great importance. I cannot entrust this to anyone else."

Those words sealed my fate. To go against Grandfather was not possible. Not even close to the same vicinity of possible. So I nodded like the obedient child that I was.

"You must save the righteous man. Keep him safe from harm for he is the one who will save us all."

I received my wings that day, the very moment I said yes. They were dark, the mark of a half-being. I was sent to the dark place filled with fire and brimstone, and found a light shining fiercely against the darkness. And finally, finally, I found and answer to the questions I had asked so long ago.

"Why would an angel, so pure and perfect, lower themselves so much to love a simple human?"

I found my answer as my heart slowed to beat in time with his. My pulse raced as I looked into his angry green eyes. I finally knew why my mother had chosen my father for that brief, wonderful time. In all the world, throughout all time, nothing ever lived up to a single ounce of love that they held for each other.

I could only stand there in wonder as he stared me down. I had only just met him and love had already blindsided me. I tried many times to open my mouth, to somehow tell him of my feelings, but the words became jumbled and uncertain. Oh how silly I was, to think that one such as him could ever love someone as simple as me.

"Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Castiel. I am an angel of the lord."

I was never like other people. And when his eyes grew wide and a smile spread across his face, I thought maybe, just maybe, that was okay.


End file.
